


it isn’t fair

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Aster tataricus [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ahahaha oops my hand slipped, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ends, Gen, KH3 Speculations, Pain, follow up short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Roxas.I told you before that I was jealous right?That you and Axel had Somebodies?...I’m still jealous.





	it isn’t fair

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up of [sorry we had to meet this way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962495)

Roxas stumbled as his body formed in place of Sora’s, a startled shout coming from him as he fell forward into the cloaked arms of the silver haired girl. Above him, a single pink Heart floated away into the light.

Golden eyes gazed at the heart, “Oh? I was expecting two. This is a surprise.”

“Xion, what did you-“ Roxas’ protests were silenced as a gloved finger shushed him.

“Oh Roxas. You don’t see the big picture do you?” Xion smiled, “I was watching you know. Saw how you and Axel both forgot about me. My existence already wasn’t fair. Then the both of you seemed to get what you wanted. A Heart.”

“It isn’t fair that the both of you got the chance that I never had. So I came back.”

“But why?! Why Xehanort?!” Roxas shouted at her, denial and horror in his voice. He tried to pushhimself out of her arms, but her grip on him was too tight.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Xion giggled, eyes glinting with delight, “He gave me what I wanted the most!”

“And you Roxas? You are going to help us with everything else.”

“Xion, wha-“ Roxas felt his vision blur, then his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

Xion patted his head, smiling as she cradled him in her arms, “Sleep tight, Roxas. When you wake up, everything will be different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha i hate myself for writing this but no regrets. Also the kh3 rp discord is a bit crazy but i love it there pardon my inconsistent caps.


End file.
